I HATE DRAMA
by Acha Kim
Summary: Baekhyun berharap kisah hidupnya akan sama dengan cerita Drama kesukaannya. Yeoja sederhana yang menikah dengan pangeran kaya raya adalah impiannya. Namun kenyataan tak akan sama dengan apa yang kita bayangkan. "mereka konyol Bae, dan tak akan ada dalam kisah nyata hal seperti itu." (lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari BBF). ChanBaek, HunBaek,KaiSoo,SeolChan little KaiBaek dll./GS/.


Author:

 **Acha Kim**

Tittle:

 ***I Hate Drama***

Cast:

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Seolhyun (AoA)**

 **Hani (Exid)**

 **Akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

Rating:

 **T (saja ya)**

Genre:

 **Romance, Drama, School life**

Disclaimer:

 **Fanfict ini sungguh-sungguh saya yang nulis kalo ada yang sama mungkin kebetulan saja. Gag perlu tulisan NO COPAST atau NO PLAGIAT! Lagian siapa mau copast cerita kek beginian hehe.**

Warning:

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama,tempat atau apapun, itu semata-mata karena authornya yang mau. Ini GS/genderswitch. TYPO berantakan, cerita membosankan, aneh, bisa menyebabkan mual,muntah-muntah, buang air kecil dan gangguan lainnya.**

Summary:

 **Baekhyun berharap kisah hidupnya akan sama dengan cerita Drama kesukaannya. Yeoja sederhana yang menikah dengan pangeran kaya raya adalah impiannya. Namun kenyataan tak akan sama dengan apa kita bayangkan.** "mereka konyol Bae, dan tak akan ada dalam kisah nyata hal seperti itu."

 **(lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari BBF). ChanBaek, HunBaek,KaiSoo,SeolChan dll.**

**HAPPY READING**

'tuk tuk tuk'

'brakkk'

'krincing' (?)

Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun seorang yeoja biasa yang bertempat tinggal di sebuah perumahan kecil di kota Seoul, berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan memiliki satu adik laki-laki. Hari ini aku akan menginjakkan kaki di sebuah sekolah SHS ternama di Seoul namanya Shinhwa High School, kkk lucu kan namanya seperti sekolah yang ada dalam drama seri BBF.

"Baekhyun ah cepatlah nanti kau bisa telat!" teriakan yang cukup keras dari ibuku membuatku segera mengepak bekal makan siangku, ahh ya aku sedang membuat bekal makan siangku itu karena aku yakin makanan di sekolahku nanti pasti sangat mahal jadi aku memilih untuk membawa bekal untuk berhemat.

"YES MOM, I'M COMING!" teriakku sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana Appa dan adikku sedang menunggu untuk berangkat bersama, eitts jangan pikir kami berangat bersama membawa mobil karena kami hanya akan berangkat bersama ke halte untuk naik bus bersama. Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa kami adalah keluarga yang sederhana?

"cih kau sok inggris noona!" aku melirik tak suka pada adikku yang sering mengomentari cara berbicaraku padahal aku juga jarang menggunakan bahasa inggris meski nilaiku baik pada mata pelajaran itu walau sebenarnya aku juga baik dalam semua mata pelajaran dan itu pula sebabnya aku bisa mendapat bea siswa untuk bersekolah di Shinhwa High School.

"wae?! Apa adikku yang manis ini iri karena otakmu tak seencer noonamu yang cantik ini eoh?" jawabku dengan nada mengejek, aku suka sekali melihat wajah yang sebenarnya tampan itu menjadi raut kesal saat aku menggodanya. Namanya Byun Taehyung wajahnya mirip denganku dalam mode namja tentu saja dan aku sangat menyayanginya meski aku mengungkapkannya dengan cara 'berkelahi' seperti saat ini contohnya.

"aku iri pada Noona? Lelucon dari mana lagi itu?"

"itu bukan lelucon. Itu kenyataan bahwa kau iri pada noona yang pintar ini dan bisa masuk sekolah sebesar Shinhwa, mengaku saja!" aku terus menggodanya karena aku selalu suka wajahnya saat marah, uuhg menggemaskan sekali untuk ukuran anak tingkat 2 JHS.

"jangan sombong hanya karena noona bisa masuk sekolah itu, aku pun nanti bisa masuk sekolah itu lihat saja!" lihat dia sudah mulai marah tapi tak apa aku memang sedang memancingnya agar dia semakin semangat belajar.

"cih mana mungkin kau yang hanya memiliki otak udang itu bisa mengejarku"

"YAKKK KALIAN KENAPA MASIH BERTENGKAR?! APPA KALIAN SUDAH BERANGKAT DARI TADI ASAL KALIAN TAU!" aku dan Taehyung tersentak mendengan teriakan eomma yg cukup nyaring.

"ahh ne eomma Baekhyun berangkat dulu, doakan Baekhyun ne Eomma" setelahnya aku mencium kedua pipi eomma dan beranjak pergi saat tiba2 Taehyung berkata.

"Eomma, kata sonsaengnim akhir minggu ini akan diadakan perkemahan dan pembayaran terakhirnya lusa." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah lesu, aku pun ikut menundukkan kepalaku.

"bilang saja kau tak bisa ikut. Eomma sedang tak punya uang hyungie."

"tak bisa eomma ini diwajibkan untuk seluruh siswa, dan ini juga mempengaruhi nilai Taehyung nanti."

"hahhh….. nanti eomma bicarakan pada appamu sekarang kalian berangkat sekolah dulu sebelum terlambat. Dan untukmu Baek semangat di hari pertamamu di seolah barumu. Hwaiting!"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khas milikku.

tak seperti biasanya saat perjalannan menuju halte yang selalu diselingi dengan pertengkaran2 kecilku dan Taehyung kini hanya sunyi bahkan saat di dalam bus pun kita masih diam.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung namun sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan tentang nasib keluargaku. Appaku hanya seorang pegawai pabrik biasa sedangkan eomma adalah ibu rumah tangga bahkan untuk membayar biaya sekolah Taehyung saja mereka kesulitan, beruntung selama aku bersekolah aku selalu mendapat bea siswa jadi mereka hanya perlu memikirkan Taehyung tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup.

Jauh-jauh hari aku telah memikirkan hal ini. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan aku ingin masuk Shinhwa High School itu karena aku ingin merubah nasib. Karena aku pikir kisah hidupku sama seperti Geum Jandi di serial BBF dan nama sekolah kita pun sama aku jadi ingin sepertinya. mendapat perhatian dari seorang pangeran sekolah dan menjadi orang kaya, ya karena itulah aku selalu berusaha dan belajar keras agar bisa mendapat bea siswa masuk sekolah tersebut.

Meski aku tak yakin kehidupanku ini akan sama dengan drama yang kata orang 'Drama itu menipu' tapi aku berusaha untuk berharap dan mempercayai mimpiku. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Uuh tak terasa aku telah sampai di depan gerbang Shinhwa Senior High School. saat aku ingin beranjak dari dudukku, Taehyung menahan tanganku.

"noona, Hwaiting!"

Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang membuatku melebarkan senyumanku hingga aku memasuki gerbang utama sekolah baruku dan membiarkan Taehyung melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari sini.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, aku merasa ini mimpiku yang akan membawaku kepada mimpi-mimpiku lainnya.

"OOKEY,, BAEKHYUN HWAITING!"

'

'

'

'

'

"woahhh sekolah ini benar-benar besar menyerupai universitas, apa kakiku bisa mengitarinya tanpa rasa ingin patah?" gumamku pelan sambil mengitari gedung sekolah baruku dengan mataku.

Beruntung di sekolah ini tak menerapkan OSPEK atau MOS, kita langsung masuk ke kelas dimana nama kita telah tercantum pada secarik kertas yang ditempel di depan masing- masing kelas.

Belum sempat aku menginjakkan kaki di kelas baruku ketika kudengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah gerbang depan.

Kutengokkan kepalaku meski aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi rasa membuncah di dalam tubuhku membuatku ragu untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya pasalnya hari ini adalah hari yang telah aku impikan sejak lama, ketika para penguasa sekolah masuk ke area sekolah dan membuly satu siswa maka aku akan datang untuk membantu siswa yg diBully dan yahh kalian bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana fantasiku selama ini.

Namun yang kurasakan saat ini seperti demam panggung atau bahkan lebih.

'bagaimana jika rencanaku gagal dan aku malah dipermalukan?'

'bagaimana jika sebenarnya mereka jauh dari penguasa sombong yg seenaknya sendiri?'

'bagaimana ini… oh Baekhyun kau sudah sejauh ini dan inilah kesempatanmu'

'tapi aku belum siap, ohh atau jangan-jangan mereka tak setampan tokoh-tokoh dalam drama? Tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat mereka begitu populer'

Oh sial bahkan aku belum tau bagaimana wajah dan penampilan mereka, omooo ottokhae?

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku hingga aku tak menyadari jika kerumunan siswi-siswi itu telah berhenti membuat keributan dan berhenti pada satu titik dan betapa bodohnya diriku yang tak menyadari bahwa saat ini aku tengah berada di barisan paling depan dari mereka dan otomatis akhirnya aku bisa melihat secara langsung wajah-wajah sang penguasa sekolah.

Mata sipitku melebar, mulutku menganga dan tubuhku menegang yah kurang lebih seperti penggambaran keadaanku saat ini. Aku bersyukur tak ada Taehyung disini yang akan dengan senang hati mengabadikan ekspresi memalukanku saat ini.

Jangan berkata bahwa aku berlebihan jika kau belum melihat langsung siapa penguasa sekolah yang bisa membuatku menunjukkan ekspresi paling memalukan seumur hidupku. Aku bahkan ragu apa mereka benar-benar manusia atau uang mereka begitu banyak dan mereka melakukan operasi plastic aku tak tau yang jelas, oh Tuhan mereka tampan sekali.

Aku butuh seseorang untuk mengenalkan mereka satu persatu namun saat aku melihat sekelilingku tak ada seorangpun yang termasuk orang yang kucari, aku yakin seluruh yeoja disini adalah fangirl para penguasa sekolah, hemmm apa boleh buat aku akan mencari tau sendiri nanti.

"Chanyeol sunbae aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku tau itu tak mungkin bagimu tapi mohon terima kue buatan saya ini sunbae."

'deg'

Ow ow sepertinya ada yang terlewat dari indra penglihatanku sejak dari. Huhf pantas saja semuanya diam ternyata ada seorang gadis yang dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta pada…. Siapa tadi namanya? Chanyeol? Ahh daya ingatku memang baik, kurasa namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu namja yang menurutku paling tampan dari 4 namja tampan di depan sana.

Tubuhnya paling tinggi, matanya besar dan aku suka namja yang memiliki mata besar karena mataku kecil yahh untuk memperbaiki keturunan hehe, bentuk telingannya lucu seperti dobi tapi sangat menarik. Garis wajahnya tegas dan ohh lihatlah dahi itu begitu berkilau tanpa sehelai rambutpun yang menghalangi pemandangan dahi –mulai sekarang akan jadi dahi favoritku- menawan itu, aku benar-benar menyukainnya. Dan sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin para penguasa sekolah melihat posisinya berdiri.

Yeoja pemberi kue tersebut masih menunduk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yg tentu saja berisi kue.

'ayo Chanyeol buang kue itu dan permalukan yeoja itu jadi aku bisa membantunya dan dan dan' tanpa sadar akupun senyum-senyum aneh dengan pemikiran gilaku. Apakah saat ini tampak seperti peran antagonis? Ahh nanti saat aku jadi pahlawan pasti akan banyak yang akan bersipati padaku.

"maaf,aku tak bisa menerimanya" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya dengan nada datar.

Apa aku akan salah kali ini? Bahkan dia tidak membentak yeoja itu. penguasa sekolah yang baik hati eoh? apa setelah ini aku harus menyusun cerita yang baru? Ahh sayang sekali padahal aku sudah merencanakan scenario ini jauh jauh hari.

"sunbae tak perlu menerima cintaku, sunbae hanya perlu menerima kue dariku" yeoja itu kembali memohon.

"lebih baik kau makan sendiri atau kau bawa pulang kembali karena aku tak mau menerimanya" jawab Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"tolonglah sunbae terima ini atau aku akan membuangnya. Tolong terima ini sunbae" dan mataku kembali membola saat yeoja itu memaksa memberikan kuenya dan …

'brukk'

Kue itupun jatuh tepat diatas sepatu Chanyeol .

'hemmm apakah akhirnya ini bisa menjadi menarik' aku menyringai kecil karena selama hidupku aku selalu ingin melihat drama live dan inilah saatnya.

Gadis itu Nampak ketakutan sedangkan wajah para penguasa sekolah hanya memandang datar sang gadis seolah kejadian ini sudah biasa berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswi yang tampak terkejut.

"mi…mianhae sunbae, aku akan membersihkannya!" ucap sang gadis gelagapan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tissue dalam sakunya.

"yakk apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau mau bersihkan dengan mulutmu!" satu kalimat bentakan tersebut sanggup membuat kami semua kembali terkejut terutama gadis yang dibentak.

"a…apa sunbae?"

"kau tuli eoh?! bersihkan dengan mulutmu kubilang! Lagipula aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku tak mau menerima pemberianmu dan ini semua salahmu jadi kau harus membersihkan sepatuku dengan mulutmu. Kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika kau menolak perintahku?" ck kupikir seorang penguasa sekolah itu bak pangeran yang keren dengan sifat cool ternyata dia sangat cerewet, banyak bicara membuatku sedikit kehilangan antusiasku saja.

Kulihat gadis itu mulai menunduk, oh jangan bilang kalau dia akan benar-benar mematuhi perintah Chanyeol , ewwww bukankah itu sangat menjijikkan? Kurasa ini saatnya aku akan bertindak sebagai pahlawan.

Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, kudengar bisik-bisik (bukan tetangga) para siswi.

"ck, rasakan akibatnya karena sok-sokan mau deketin Chanyeol oppa! Dasar yeoja tak tau diri"

"gadis sepertinya memang pantas dipermalukan!"

"oh tenang saja oppa, kami akan dengan senang hati membantumu membully yeoja tak tau diri itu!"

Dan seketika nyaliku menjadi ciut. Dari dulu aku tak pernah punya musuh meski temanku sedikit tapi aku tak pernah dan tak pernah ingin memiliki musuh.

Sudah jelas bukan jika aku sekarang kesana dan membantu yeoja itu maka aku akan ikut kena Bully dan aku belum siap untuk itu. tapi ini waktu yang tepat untuk merebut perhatian mereka…

"HENTIKAN"

Aku tersentak dari pertarungan batinku saat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang seketika menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan gerakan cepat namun terkesan menjadi slow motion, yeoja itu menghampiri yeoja pembawa kue dan menariknya berdiri.

"kau tak perlu melakukan ini Hani-ya!" ucapnya dengan sedikit amarah. Ohh ternyata yeoja itu bernama Hani.

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan yeoja itu dari tadi, wajahnya cantik sekali, tubuhnya tinggi semampai juga terlihat sexy meski bajunya agak longgar tapi lekukan tubuhnya yang indah tampak jelas bagi siapapun yang melihatnya dan dia sepertinya yeoja yang baik seperti….

"tuan putri"

Aku menoleh kesumber suara.

"ahh bukankah itu putri Seolhyun anak kepala sekolah?"

"benarkah? Aku baru tau anak kepala yang aneh itu ternyata sangat cantik"

"pantas saja dia dipanggil putri Seolhyun"

"kudengar panggilan itu sejak ia kelas 1 JHS"

"wahh lihatlah mereka serasi sekali"

Kutolehkan lagi kepalaku pada Chanyeol dan yeoja bernama Seolhyun itu. benar mereka serasi sekali.

Tanpa sadar aku melihat sendiri tubuh kecilku, jauh sekali jika disbanding dengan Seolhyun. Wajahku memang sedikit manis tapi dia jauh lebih cantik dariku dan banyak kelebihan lain yang dia miliki yang tidak ada pada diriki termasuk keberanian.

Aku yakin setelah ini dialah yang akan jadi Cinderella bukan aku oops apa yang kupikirkan bahkan dia sudah dipanggil putri sejak JHS atau bahkan sejak kecil, juga dia dari keluarga terpandang aku mah apa atuh jika dibandingkan dengannya? Mungkin mimpiku untuk memacari penguasa sekolah itu terlalu tinggi dan muluk, mungkin aku akan mencari yang dibawah Chanyeol saja.

'Namja berkulit tan itu lumayan juga, meski wajahnya tampak mesum tapi tubuhnya cukup tinggi meski Chanyeol lebih tinggi tapi namja berkulit tan itu terlihat lebih sexy.'

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri saat menilai teman-teman Chanyeol bahkan aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Seolhyun dan Chanyeol toh peran utama disini bukan aku jadi tidak menarik yang aku tau mereka tengah beradu mulut dan para siswi sedang menahan nafas tegang.

'hemm kurasa namja tampan mirip vampire itu yang paling tampan dari mereka semua,gayanya juga keren dan dari tadi perhatihan dia selalu menampakkan poker facenya. Ahhh aku suka tipe-tipe dingin. Aku penasaran siapa namanya' seperti sebelumnya, aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihat namja mirip vampire itu.

'deg' dia meliahat kearahku omona tapi apa benar dia melihatku? Bahkan aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari namja vampire itu, tak lama setelahnya iapun pergi bersama teman-temannya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, eh tunggu 'sudah pergi?'

Sontak kualihkan pandanganku kesekitar.

"sepi? Kemana orang-orang?" mungkin jika saat ini ada Taehyung pasti dia akan langsung menjitak kepalaku dan mengatai diriku bodoh.

"aishhh kenapa aku tak sadar? Pantas saja dia tadi melihatku seperti itu, yakkk malunya diriku!"

Tanpa menunggu lama aku pun berlari menuju kelasku.

'

'

'

Author P.O.V

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu mungkin karena dia telat masuk kelas jadi dia tak bisa memilih tempat yang strategis.

'ini semuga karena namja vampire itu aku jadi telat' kira-kira seperti itulah batin seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kesialan kembali menerpa Baekhyun saat menyadari tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya di barisan kedua dekat jendela tepat dibelakang Seolhyun yang sebangku dengan Hani.

'heol… dia sekelas denganku? Lucu sekali' Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan menuju bangku satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Kenapa urutan kelas dan tempat duduk ini seperti narasi drama? Untung saja Park Chanyeol sudah kelas 2 jadi tak akan dia tiba-tiba muncul di kelas ini dan menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun bahkan sebangku dengan Baekhyun, haha Drama sekali.

'aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkuku nantinya? Atau aku akan sendirian saja?' Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya di meja. Tampaknya dia sudah kehilangan semangatnya yang ia bawa pagi tadi itu semua tak lepas dari fakta bahwa rencananya gagal hari ini atau mungkin hingga hari-hari kedepan.

Mengusir rasa bosan karena wali kelasnya tak kunjung datang, Baekhyun mengdarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas siapa tau ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka namun yang ia cari tak ia dapat bahkan yang ia dapat hanya tatapan memuja mereka melihat kearah tempat duduk Seolhyun dan Hani atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Seolhyun. Baekhyun mendengus pelan untuk kesekian kalinya.

'jika mereka memang mengagumi dia, kenapa tempat duduk yang tepat dibelakangnya masih kosong? Jika kalian duduk disini mungkin kalian akan menjadi temannya bukan? Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjauh darinya.'

Oh Baekhyun mengapa kau terlihat sangat membenci Seolhyun eoh? cenburu atau iri? Apa, keduanya? Kkkkk…

Tap tap tap…..

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

"apakah aku terlambat?" seorang yeoja mungil mermata bulat memasuki kelas dengan 'tidak' santainya, sepertinya dia baru saja sampai. Telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, keren sekali! (jadi inget waktu SMP, saya telat di hari pertama MOS kkkkk)

"huhf sepertinya aku aman" ucapnya sambil menuju bangku kosong di samping Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan seisi kelas –tipe cuek-.

"apa tempat duduk ini kosong?" Tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena masih shock dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba yeoja yang mirip owl –menurut Baekhyun- dan langsung menuju kearahnya.

"aku bisa duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi dan kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"hai namaku Kyungsoo" sapa nama yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan muka Baekhyun. Setelah berdehem kecil Baekhyun pun membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"aku Baekhyun."

"aku tau" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepas jabatan tangan mereka dengan cepat.

"tau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai aneh dengan tingkah teman barunya ini yang sedikit 'ajaib' mengingkatkannya pada teman masa kanak-kanaknya dulu yang juga tetangganya, ahh sayang sekali dia pindah sekolah saat mereka naik ke tingkat sekolah dasar. Baekhyun jadi merindukan Dyo temannya.

"yakk kenapa kau malah melamun Bae!?"

"uhh.. ya ada apa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun gelagapan mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa Bae?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi kini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"tak ada… eh barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

'hanya Dyo yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bae' lalu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa …?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut juga bingung. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut mendapati orang yang baru ia kenal tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tapi apa benar Kyungsoo adalah 'orang yang baru Baekhyun kenal'?

"baiklah mari kita perkenalan lagi, namaku Kyungsoo dan nama lengkapku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana yeoja secerdas dirimu bisa melupakan tetangga sekaligus teman TKmu sendiri eoh?" seketika mata kecil Baekhyun membola..

"OMO kau Dyo?"

"akhirnya kau meningatku Bae"

"tapi mana mungkin? Apa kau operasi plastic"

'plakk'

Kata-kata spontan Baekhyun segera dibalas jitakan dari Kyungsoo.

"yakkk apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? memangnya aku seburuk itu saat masik TK?" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya imut membuat Baekhyun semakin takjub dengan perubahan teman dekatnya ini. Bayangkan saja Kyungsoo yang dulu berpipi cubby karena banyak makan kini menjadi tirus dengan wajah yang sangat cantik jangan lupakan mata bulatnya membuat yeoja itu semakin menawan dan kekas sexy Kyungsoo dpat dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati juga tubuhnya yang sekarang terkesan mungil sama seperti Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar berubah Dyo, bahkan dulu kau yeoja yang sangat tomboy sampai aku memanggilmu Dyo kkkk" kekeh Baekhyun saat mengenang masa kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo dimana Baekhyun yang sangat feminism layaknya princess sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah pangeran bertubuh tambun, zaman sudah berubah ternyata kini Kyungsoo bahkan lebih cantik darinya.

"kau tidak berubah Bae aku jadi mudah mengenalimu. Dan jangan panggil aku Dyo lagi karena sekarang aku sudah cantik kkk"

"baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi"

"yakk apa-apaan panggilan itu,, pulang sekolah nanti mampirlah ke apartemenku nanti aku akan cerita tentang perubahanku"

Baekhyun telah membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya saat sapaan dari seseorang di depan mereka menghentikan segala pergerakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"annyeong, kalian seru sekali apa kami boleh berkenalan?" sapa Seolhyun sopan lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang tentu saja Baekhyun tak menyukainya. Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang amat antusias menjabat tangan Seolhyun.

"annyeong haseo, Kyungsoo imnida. Wow Seolhyun-ssi aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini! Sewaktu aku di Jepang aku selalu menyukai majalah-majalahmu, kau cantuk sekali dan model yang handal" ucap Kyungsoo cukup heboh serta senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun mupeng. Baekhyun baru tau jika Seolhyun seorang model meski dia tak begitu terkejut tapi tetap saja dia semakin iri pada yeoja cantik itu.

'perasaan Kyungsoo tak seheboh itu saat bertemu denganku' batin Baekhyun sebelum sebuah tangan mengulur padanya.

"annyeong, choneun Hani imnida" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat uluran tangan Hani –yeoja pemberi kue-. Sebagai bentuk sopan santun Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan Hani.

"Baekhyun imnida."

Sambil menunggu wali kelas mereka yang tak kunjung datang akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol untuk mengawali pertemanan atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo, Seolhyun dan Hani sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya.

'

'

'

'

Tbc.

Test test test bunyi hujan di malam minggu,, eh

Percobaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semoga menghibur namun jika tak cukup menghibur yaaaaa… liat nantinya saja,.

XOXO,,,


End file.
